In the past few years, there has been an increase in the number of blades that are incorporated into wet shaving razors. This increase has been seen in an attempt to provide users with a closer shave while increased guard area has also burgeoned to provide increased shaving comfort. Despite this advantage of increased comfort, it is accompanied with a slight disadvantage of making it more difficult for a user to see the skin surface that is being shaved. Thus, this inability to see the shaving area makes a more precise shave more difficult to achieve. Furthermore, a large portion of marketed razors have and do still contain clips at the respective longitudinal ends of the cartridge to secure the shaving blades to the cartridge housing. Users, however, perceive that these clips also contribute to a less precise shave as they block the view of certain portions of skin surface to be shaved. The clips of commercially available razors, however, serve an important purpose of keeping the shaving blades secured to the razor cartridge.
Clearly, there is a need to provide a shaving product to consumers that allows for an improved view of the surface to be shaved so that there is little to no apprehension about safety or the preciseness of the resulting shave due to a blocked view. There remains an additional need to heighten the efficiency of the contact area of the razor's shaving surface and the skin surface such that as much contact area as possible equates to area where hair is being shaved.